door_in_the_woodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombie
The information provided may not be entirely accurate and requires more testing. Description Zombies are the most common enemy variety. They are usually found inside buildings, or wandering around town. They don't spawn in forests. There are two types, distinguished by uppercase 'Z' or lowercase 'z'. Lowercase zombies appear to be children, spawning in close vicinity of presumed school buildings. They deal low damage compared to other enemies, but even one can be deadly in melee to unequipped player, and they often spawn in groups of two or three. A child zombie variant also exists. It behaves much in the same way, except for having only 50 hp and possibly dealing less damage. They are identified by lowercase "z". Behavior Unalerted zombies will wander around buildings or inside rooms they are currently in. They don't seem to interact with doors unless they are following the player. They move slowly, stopping for multiple turns at times, stumbling in the general direction of player footsteps. When the player makes a loud noise in range of a zombie, they become alerted, and start to head to the location at full speed (3 actions/4 turns) to investigate, bashing open doors and breaking furniture. If the player is in line of sight of a zombie at 7 or less tiles, they become aggresive (shown by exclamation mark above their head), hunting down the player at full speed, breaking any obstacles in their way. If they lose sight of the player, they will become alert again, investigating players last known location. When a zombie becomes alert or aggresive and there is no obvious path to the source nearby, it will just stand still. This allows the player to safely kill it with thrown items through a window. Strategy Zombies have 200 health and can be killed in one shot by most firearms. If such means are not a possibility, another good strategy is throwing items (stones, bricks, planks) to weaken them, then finishing them off with 1 or 2 melee attacks. Since they do little to no immediate damage, player is then able to bandage to keep most of their health. If possible, running away is usually the best option. Zombies are slower than the player, and can be navigated around even in rather tight spaces (try to lure them to one wall, then run past the opposite wall). If a house needs to be cleared, they can be lured out and lost in the bushes or around corners. Closing the doors will then prevent them from coming back inside, unless they are alerted. Zombie corpses can be worn as a Disguise, making other zombies passive to players presence,unless they are in an adjacent tile.They do deteriorate though, and wearing them causes Unsettled status, prevents Stamina regeneration, and drains stamina when moving, so this should be used carefully. Trivia Zombies will periodically shout out different words of a phrase "Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn." which translates as "In his house at R'lyeh dead Cthulhu waits dreaming." R'lyeh is a sunken city in the South Pacific and the prison of the entity called Cthulhu. When the player loses all sanity, they will occasionally shout out the same words, suggesting that zombies are just people who have gone completely insane. Category:Hostiles